Romance Is Dead
by FearieDancer
Summary: Amy wishes Sheldon was a bit more romantic sometimes...Songfic, Shamy.


Romance Is Dead Songfic.

**The plastic flowers you gave me sit on the table, so unstable, and there are some greasy fingerprints on that pre-wrote birthday card you wrote your name in. And I know that you make your effort but I think you could do much better…**

Amy sighed and looked at her coffee table. On it were the plastic blue, pink and yellow flowers Sheldon had given her. Of course, she had to agree with him that they were a lot more hygienic that normal flowers and wouldn't bring bugs or drop petals in her home, but she couldn't help wishing they were real. Or at least roses. The simplistic birthday card sat next to it, half open. It did not have any great proclamation of love from Sheldon, simply: 'Dear Amy. Happy Birthday. From Sheldon.' There wasn't even a kiss, and it was pre-written. There were some greasy smudges on it as well, not from Sheldon, though – Amy suspected Walowitz or Raj. Amy thought that they may have grabbed the card off Sheldon before he put it in the envelope. She liked to think that they berated him for his lack of romance, but she highly doubted it. She glanced at the artificial flowers again and rubbed her face wearily. She knew that Sheldon did try to be her boyfriend, but she could help thinking that his efforts were much less than satisfactory.

[Are roses blue and violets red?] **Say it isn't true; don't tell me romance is dead.** [So wake up you sleepy head, all your dreams are just a kiss away...]

She had tried to bring this up with Sheldon, however he waved away her hints with the constant refrain: 'Chivalry and romance is just unnecessary commercialism. The phrase 'romance is dead' is, although inaccurate since romance was not a living being in the first place, a rather accurate depiction of today's society.'

**I ask you for a letter, so you e-mailed, have we failed?** [Oh, you kiss with such a potential, then ask to speed up, it's not enough.] **Now I'm carrying my own bags up, 17 flights of stairs, love.**

Amy had tried to get Sheldon to be a bit romantic by asking him for a love letter. He had e-mailed her with a perfectly formed argument on why he should not have to send her a love letter, why e-mailing was so much more practical (over 1.4 million letters were lost in the post each year – why risk it?) with a definition of the word love at the bottom. He had at least put 'love Sheldon' with a kiss at the end though. Also, Amy was finally moving in with him. The only drawback to this was having to carry all her bags up seventeen flights of stairs since the elevator was broken and Sheldon refused to help her.

[Are roses blue and violets red? Say it isn't true; don't tell me romance is dead. So wake up you sleepy head, all your dreams are just a kiss away...]

**You shouldn't take Valentine's Day just to show you love me. You don't need any money, just a bit of imagination.**

Amy had hoped for a romantic Valentine's Day with Sheldon, but he had other ideas. He had got her a card which brightened Amy's mood slightly, but he soon changed that with the statement: 'I won't conform to any other commercialist ideas. This is only as, as your boyfriend, I am required to get you something. Here.' He had handed her the card. 'This is your card.' Amy had thanked him, and Sheldon had spent a lot of their 'date' (a takeaway with Raj since Leonard, Penny and Howard were all doing this with their partners that night and a trip to the comic book store) complaining about how overpriced Valentine's day merchandise was. In reply to this, Amy had said 'You don't need any money, just a bit of imagination.', but Sheldon had not gotten what she was saying. Amy wondered why she bothered sometimes.

[Are roses blue and violets red? Say it isn't true; don't tell me romance is dead. So wake up you sleepy head, think of all the magic we could make. All your dreams are just a kiss away…]

[Are roses blue and violets red? Say it isn't true; don't tell me romance is dead. So wake up you sleepy head, think of all the magic we could make. All your dreams are just a kiss away…]

**Are roses blue and violets red? Say it isn't true; don't tell me romance is dead. So wake up you sleepy head, think of all the magic we could make. All your dreams are just a kiss away!**

Amy knew that Sheldon would never get romance or chivalry. To him, roses were blue and violets were red. Romance was definitely dead in their relationship, but Amy could still dream of all the magic they could have. After all, all her dreams were just a kiss away…


End file.
